


TMNT: Lost Love, Broken Heart (Office AU)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: Upon hearing the news of Leonardo's marriage with Karai, the turtle immediately resigned and moved to London, where he could be far away from it all. Even though the pain was fresh and raw, but he grew to live with it. However, a familiar face appeared in his life unexpectedly.





	TMNT: Lost Love, Broken Heart (Office AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Sophia here! Oh boy.....
> 
> First T-Cest work I posted here! Oh god!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this! This is actually inspired by Xenelle055's work, called 'Raph's Assistant - Office AU'! 
> 
> Even though T-Cest is generally not my cup of tea, I still love reading that story, cuz it's really good! For those who are T-Cest fans, feel free to check it out! I recommend reading that first, cuz if you don't....
> 
> The references are gonna get confusing. Just saying.
> 
> First time writing this kind of genre, so sorry if the fanfic is not really great!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and let's move onto the story! :D 
> 
> Booyakasha! :O

Michelangelo strolled down the streets of London, not caring about where he was going, or where he is headed.

Woody understood his request to be alone for a while, and nodded his head.

But not before giving him a map.

_"So you won't get lost while you are walking down the streets. This ain't New York, you know."_

He blinked for a while, before thanking him.

And now the map clenched under his tight hold.

"I should be happy, right?"

He suddenly stopped and looked at the fallen snow on the pavement.

"After all, I found this job here, worked together with Woody, and now settled, in a successful company, with Woody as my best friend."

His eyes glazed as he whispered under his breath.

"I should be happy here......"

He continued to looked down, but the map started to crumble under his tight hold.

_"......Right?"_

A long silence followed.

A long and stiff silence.

A silence that even he did not know how to break.

Theoretically, he should be happy.

He was now far away from all the hardships he faced, the sadness that followed, and the bitterness that covered his heart.

When he agreed to quit his job at the Hamato Company and instead, work with Woody in London.....

He knew what he was getting into.

But why did he feel as though his heart was being torn out?

Slowly, his right hand was clenched into a fist, and he covered his heart with it.

Another moment of silence followed.

He did not know the answer to that question, ad he wasn't even sure how to find it.

How could he make himself happy again?

Just then.....

"Here's your coffee, Mary."

A man rushed towards the young woman standing next to the café.

"Sorry if it's cold, the queue in there is super long."

"It's alright."

The woman gave him a kiss.

"As long as you are here with me, everything is gonna be alright."

As the man's face softened, and he kissed her back.....

An array of memories started flashing through the turtle's mind.

 _"As long as you are with me, Mikey, everything is going to be alright."_  
  
He suddenly found himself in a dark room.

He frowned; _Is this Leo's room?_

And judging by the messy pile of blankets and towels....

They had just finished cleaning up, and were enjoying the sweetness of their afterglow.

 _"Really?"_  
  
_Leo chuckled as he pecked at the bridge of Mikey's nose._

_Mikey gave a small squeak, but otherwise loved it._

_"You always brighten my life, Mikey. I can't imagine my life without you."_

_"And I can't imagine my life without you too, Leo."_

_They gave each other a sweet kiss, with Mikey gripping onto Leo's biceps and Leo cupping his face gently._

_"I love you, Mikey."_  
  
_Mikey giggled as he moved closer to Leo._

_"I love you too, Leo."_

The scene eventually faded, leaving the turtle in tears.

That's right. That was the night when they confessed that they loved each other.

At that confession, for the first time in many years....

Mikey felt as though someone loved him, and cared about him.

He thought that they could share a relationship, and openly show how much they feel about each other.

In reasonable amounts, of course.

However......

Another scene appeared before him, but this time....

Things began to get _very sour_.

_"I told you before, Mikey. I can't get into a relationship with you."_

_"But.....I just thought that....since we love each other......"_  
  
_"Mikey, our reputations are at stake here. If we do that, the office employees will start gossiping about us. You know how that would affect our working dynamic here, not to mention if this gets out...."_  
  
_"But...I just want...."_  
  
_Suddenly, Leo took on a cold façade._

 _"No means no, Mikey. We should just stay professional. In other words, friends only."_  
  
_"Like I said, this will affect our company image. If we stay professional, and in other words, assistant and President only, the company can make its way up, with no employees laughing at us behind our backs."_

_The cold façade took Mikey by shock and dismay._

_So, were all those private moments with him, and the love he gave...._

_Was it all a lie?_

_"Alright, I want you to organise the boxes, Michelangelo. The archive is not really organised for a long time; Would be bad for the employees if it stays that way."_

_His heart broke completely as he heard Leo address him by his full name; He had decided, and he made it clear that there should be no love between them._

_"Yes, sir."_

_He took the boxes, and closed the door._

Mikey took a start, and the scene faded.

He remembered how Leo rejected his advances; His flowers, gifts, everything.

At one point, he overheard the colleagues saying that he threw a bouquet of flowers away, along with a box of chocolates and a few letters.

Mikey knew that Leo had thrown away the items that he gave, but he made no further move to stop him.

After all, if the love and all that was just a lie, why should he even bother to stop him?

Ignoring the tight feeling in his heart, Mikey continued being an assistant to Leo, but wondered whether he should just quit and leave it be.

Just then, a cold breeze blew across the street, and Mikey shivered.

He should make it back to the office now.

With that thought in mind, he ran back.

Memories flowed through him and he remembered reluctantly....

About how he was officially dumped.

_"We are pleased to announce the engagement of Leonardo Hamato and Oroku Karai."_

_The Foot Industries and the Hamato Company wanted to form a partnership, and suggested that Leo marry Karai._

_Leo agreed at once, and started on a relationship with Karai._

_Mikey, on the other hand, continued working and ignored the pair of sad, unknowing eyes that were full of sympathy towards him._

_Leo was out of his reach completely, and he made it completely clear that he was no longer interested in him._

_So, what was there to dwell?_

_He struggled to claim the remnants of his broken heart, and maintain a calm, neutral face._

_"Congrats, sir and ma'am."_

_He bowed as soon as Leo entered the office, along with Karai._

_"Congratulations on your engagement."_

_He wished them success on their marriage, before excusing himself into the restroom._

_He covered his mouth to hide his sobs, and locked himself in the stall._

The scene faded quickly, as he saw the office building and rushed towards it.

After all, it looked like a blizzard was about to hit, and no turtle should be out there alone.

He rushed in, wet clothes and all.

Just then, Woody rushed into the lobby.

"Mikey, you finally arrived."

_"I got a new job opportunity for you, Mike."_

_"Huh?"_

_Mikey asked, as he stirred his coffee._

_He met Woody in high school, and clicked together nicely ever since._

_They were the best of friends, and even had the same interests, such as pizza and gaming._

_"A friend from London said that he bought a company and wanted me to be the Vice President."_

_"That's great!"_

_Mikey cheered for his friend, and Woody chuckled._

_"Yeah, well, it's nothing, really."_

"A friend said he knows you, and he wanted to drop by for a visit."

"Did he....mention his name?"

Woody frowned and his face softened into a sheepish smile.

"Well, I forgot to ask. But...."

Mikey facepalmed as Woody continued.

"He said that he's a friend of yours."

"Really?"

Mikey was intrigued; Out of all his friends, only a few knew that he went to London.

"Where is he now?"

He wondered who could be visiting him.

"He's at the lounge. Do you want to see him?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely!"

He followed Woody into the lift.

_"Ok, so how do I fit in?"_

_Woody's face instantly became serious._

_"So, basically....."_  
  
"You will become an intern manager there."  
  
"Manager?"

 _"Yeah. Of course I told him about your job description and all, but he insisted that you seemed to have a lot of potential."_  
  
_"Hearing about your skills and all, you have the stuff to become one, even though he...hasn't really met you and all."_

Mikey inserted his keycard into the lift, and pressed the 5th floor button.

The lift closed and headed up.

Mikey allowed his memories to flow a bit, before the lift reaches its destination.

_"So, Mikey, think you have what it takes? Of course, if you think you can't, I can always call him and tell him no."_

_Woody smiled as he waited for Mikey to make his decision._

_"Well....."_

_Mikey thought long and hard about it._

_He had just quit the company. He had just packed his bags and left that life behind._

_He had just experienced trauma and heartache all at once._

_Can he risk facing his inner demons again?_

_Finally, what seemed like an eternity....._

__"Sure, Woody."_ _

The lift doors opened, and Mikey stepped out.

"I will see you later, I guess."

"Great! Have fun!"

Despite being Vice President of the company, Woody didn't seem to lose his sunny disposition.

The doors closed, and Mikey was instantly alone.

_"I accept the offer, and I'm coming with you."_

He walked towards the lounge, and knocked.

_"So, when do we leave?"_

He opened the door.

_"In a few days. Hope you pack your bags!"_

He was blinded briefly by a ray of light in the lounge, before addressing the visitor.

"I heard that you wanted to see me, sir?"

Being the Marketing Head, any sales offers or any marketing partners must go through him.

To his utmost surprise, the visitor turned around.

"Mikey."

That familiar face. It couldn't be.

He almost dropped the map in surprise.

**"Leo?!"**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, that was it!
> 
> Like I said, first time writing this kind of stuff!
> 
> So, I am rather new to this! XD
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys stay tuned to my Deviant Art cuz that's my main focus right now. Will not be posting this fic on DA cuz I don't want my younger cousins to read this! So, u guys get to read it - Exclusively AO3! SSHHHH!   
> (My cousins read my fanfictions, and they are less than 18 years old.)
> 
> So, guys, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
